Just a Day for Vegeta
by DarthMalRocks
Summary: Vegeta and Trunks get a lot of crap from Bulma so the start up the Jello Wars.


Just A Day For Vegeta  
  
By: MajinVegeta  
  
  
This is my first fic so be gentle. PEPSI RULES COKE SUCKS!!!!!!!! Oh and Cell is good in my fics the  
bad guy is Kell!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
One day Bulma came home only to find a mess,  
and guess who she found in the middle of it, yup you guessed it. Vegeta and Trunks  
drunk from Pepsi asleep on the floor. Soon they woke up. "Oh, hi Bulma." Vegeta groaned.  
"Hi mom." Trunks said. "Hi Trunks." She said but only scowled at Vegeta.  
"VEGETA CLEAN UP THIS MESS!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. "QUIET INFERIOR WOMAN  
BEFORE I DESTROY EVERY INFERIOR CELL IN YOUR INFERIOR BODY WHICH IS INFERIOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
He retorted. "Did someone say Cell?" A voice asked. Just then Cell appeared in the house.  
"Well, did someone call me?" "No Cell it's just my parents." Trunks explained.  
"Oh, ok but as long as I'm here can I have some food?" "STAY AWAY FROM THE FOOD IT'S MINE!!!!"  
The saiyans yelled. "Awwwwww...." Cell whined. "Cell, I hear that Kell is trying  
to destroy the Earth again. Why don't you go and try to stop him." Vegeta lied. "Ok.....  
Veggie." Cell teased. "GET OUT!!!" Vegeta demanded. "Ok bye." Cell said as he flew through the   
roof leaving a huge hole and an even bigger mess. "Ya know... I really wish he would use the door." Trunks  
said. "Or at least learn what one is." Vegeta added. Soon Bulma sighed and tapped her foot impatiently.  
"VEGETA TRUNKS CLEAN NOW!" She yelled scaring the crap out of them and sending them into shock.  
Will Vegeta and Trunks evercome out of shock and clean up the mess? Will Bulma get help with her PMS?  
No she won't. But will she send Vegeta to the couch for 2 years? Will he care? Read to find out.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vegeta and Trunks soon came out of shock only to find a very angry (normal) looking Bulma   
looking straight at them. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! FRYING PAN WEILDING DEMON THAT EARTHLINGS LIKE  
TO CALL BULMA!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. "AND SHE'S COOKING TONIGHT, EVEN WORSE IN THE MOOD SHE'S IN  
IT MIGHT BE EVEN LESS EDIBLE THEN USUALL!!!!!!" Trunks finished. With that Bulma whipped out her frying pan.   
(Which I like to call the frying pan of ouch my face.) She swung the frying pan in the air hitting  
Vegeta right in the face. "Ouch my face!" He exclaimed. She got Trunks too. "Ouch my face." He  
whined. "MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma laughed evily. "With my frying pan of ouch my  
face I will gain control of you all and you will have to clean up the mess." "NOW CLEAN!!!!!!!"  
"Alright already." The saiyans said. Soon all was clean and the roof was fixed.  
Hold it right there! Don't leave! There is more! Sit sit I say!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
At dinner... "Well boys you have done a good job of cleaning. And seeing that you are  
both saiyans I have made a big dinner hope your hungry. It's a new meal reciepe called "Dinner  
Suprise"." "Gee... I wonder what the suprise is." Vegeta said sarcasticly. "I know what it's  
supposed to be. It's not supposed to be edible but thats no suprise to us." Trunks added.  
"Really, and if it were edible that would be a big and wonderful unexpected surprise." Vegeta finished.  
"What are you two mumbling about over there?" Bulma asked. "Nothing." They lied. "Good. Now EAT!!!"  
They tasted it and raced upstairs to the bathroom to barf. When they got back they silently destroyed  
the food. (:p) "Well that was fast do you want seconds?" Bulma asked. "NO!!!!!!!!!"  
Hey it's not over yet. SIT READ STAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"VEGETA!!!!" Bulma shrieked. "TRUNKS GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"WHAT IN KAMI SAMA'S NAME DO YOU WANT ETERNAL RACKET MAKING WOMAN!!?!!?" Vegeta yelled.   
"I FOUND OUT WHAT YOU DID TO DINNER OH PRINCE OF BAKAYAROS!!" "Uh-oh." The saiyans said.  
"TRUNKS GO TO BED I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!!! AS FOR YOU VEGETA COUCH TWO YEARS!!!!!!!"  
"Yessss!" Vegeta said. "Oh so you like that huh.... Well then BED REST OF LIFE!!!!!!" She exclaimed.  
"NOOOOO!!!!! IN ALL THE NAMES OF HUMANITY NOOOOO!!!!!!" He yelled. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" She   
laughed.  
Will Vegeta ever survive the deathtrap named Bulma? What else is in store for Trunks?  
Is it just me or does Bulma laugh evily a lot? I dunno but there fates are in my hands. MWAHAHAHAHHA!!!!  
Keep reading to find out.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When we last left them Bulma grounded Trunks and made Vegeta sleep with her forever dun dun dun.  
And she laughs a lot too. "Upstairs now!" Bulma ordered Vegeta. "Make me baka woman." he responded.  
"Alright then I will. I'll just dunp out all the Pepsi and buy Coke (dun dun dun) forever instead."  
She said. Vegeta got on his knees and said, "PPPPLLLEEEAAASSSEE don't do that. Anything but that.  
It's wwwaaayyy to harsh." "I knew that would work." Bulma thought. Soon Vegeta went upstairs. But  
instead of going to bed he climbed out the window. But not before making an exact replica of himself.  
He had plans. "First I will go find Adam Smith and we will go and destroy Red Jello so that Green  
Jello will rule all MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!" He thought. "Then we will destroy the poisen formally  
known as Coke (dun dun dun) so that Pepsi will rule all also. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
Will Vegeta's plan succede? Will Bulma ever find out? Will I ever stop asking questions?  
No I won't.  
Chapter 6  
  
Special guests:  
Adam Smith, Jeff Switzer, Green Jello, Red Jello.  
  
Soon Vegeta came to Adam Smith's house. Just as he was about to knock on the door. (Or knock  
it down.) It swung open as Adam came out narrowly missing Vegeta's head. "Uh...hi Adam." Vegeta  
said a little shocked. "Hi Vegeta long time no see." Adam responded. "I got your e-mail so we  
should go find Jeff Switzer so we can destroy General Red Jello and Randy Cokealots (dun dun dun)."   
Adam explained. "Ok lets go." Soon they were on their way. When they got to Jeff Switzer's house  
Jeff was already waiting for them. After greeting each other they started planning everything  
out. While eating Green Jello, Cornmuffins, and drinking Pepsi that is. Soon, "AHHHH." Vegeta  
yelled after drinking his Pepsi. "What is it?" Adam asked. "This tasted like Coke (dun dun dun)."  
He said. The others tasted their Pepsi and indeed it tasted like (shudders) Coke (dun dun dun).  
Soon they heard evil laughing as the room started filling up with Coke (dun dun dun). "He's here."  
Jeff said. "Who cares lets just get out of here I don't want to die a Cokely death." Vegeta said.  
All was silent. "Hey what happened to dun dun dun?" Jeff asked. "Oh sorry." I said. (dun dun  
dun). "Much better." All of them said. Anyways just when they "swam" out of the house. "Oh my  
Kami they killed Kenny!!" Adam yelled. Red Jello was everywere and in the middle of it lay a   
dead Kenny from South Park. "COOL!" They all yelled. But soon the Red Jello saw them. "Uh-oh."  
Vegeta said.  
Will they ever escape the Red Jello and Coke (dun dun dun)? What happened to Trunks and  
Bulma? Who is this he? Keep reading.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Special guests:  
Brittney Spears, The little Pepsi girl, General Green Jello, General Pepsiton, General Red Jello,  
Randy Cokealots (dun dun dun).  
  
Back at the house.... "VEGETA WERE ARE YOU? THE REPLICA DIDN'T WORK!" A very scary (normal)  
looking Bulma yelled. She went to Trunks' room but... "NOT YOU TOO!! IF I EVER FIND YOU I WILL  
HURT YOU SO BAD NOT EVEN A SUPER SAIYAN COULD HANDLE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meanwhile... Trunks joined  
his dad, Adam, and Jeff on the battlefield. Just then Brittney Spears and the little Pepsi girl  
came out and sang the Pepsi song then left. Trunks who was "flirting" with Brittney followed.  
But the others stopped him. "No flirting on the battlefield." Vegeta said. Soon they heard the evil   
laugh again as General Randy Cokealots (dun dun dun) and not alone. He had Goku with him. And  
Goku was ready to fight for the right of Coke (dun dun dun). "Kakarot!?" Vegeta said surprised.  
But no response came because Goku was just dragged home by a very evil and PO'ed (normal) looking  
Chi-Chi. Everyone sweat dropped but continued fighting. Soon General Pepsiton came to help and not alone  
he had General Green Jello with him too! Just then a scream ran through the battlefield as Randy  
Cokealots (dun dun dun) killed Jeff with the Coke (dun dun dun) ray gun. (Jeff wanted me to say   
that he died when I asked if he wanted to be in my story and you'll see why soon enough.)  
"Oh my Kami they killed Jeff!" Trunks exclaimed. But soon Jeff's ghost appeared. "Cool!" He said.  
(That's why.) He took out the Pepsi ray gun and knocked Randy out. Vegeta came over to help.  
"FINAL FLASH!!!" He yelled as Randy was destroyed. Adam soon destroyed General Red Jello with  
the Green Jello ray gun. All Red Jello was destroyed and all Green Jello was eaten. The battle  
was won! "VEGETA TRUNKS GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled. "Hide us please." They pleaded.  
Too late. The frying pan of ouch my face hit them both. "Ouch my face." They said.  
Is the battle really over? Why won't Bulma just drop dead? Keep reading your almost done.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Special guests:  
Bobby Geiger.  
  
  
"COME HOME NOW!!!!!" Bulma yelled. But just then she had a heart attack and died. "OH MY  
KAMI THEY KILLED BULMA!!" Jeff's ghost yelled. "SWEET!!!!!" Vegeta and Trunks yelled as they started  
doing the Rumba. But soon Kell appeared. Then Cell appeared. They both started fighting. The  
others watched. "Pepsi get your Pepsi!" Bobby Geiger yelled. "Cornmuffins get your Cornmuffins!"  
Goku hollered. "Green Jello get your Green Jello!" Gohan bellowed. Everyone got some. Soon Cell  
kicked Kell's arsh. The battle was won. Moral of the story: Never give up on wishing that someday  
soon Bulma will just drop dead. It might just happen.  
  
Should I post a sequel? Review to tell me! 


End file.
